


A Special Night:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Valentine’s Day Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e15 E 'Imi pono (Searching for the Truth), Established Relationship, Family, Gen, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The fun continues for their five year anniversary on Valentine's Day, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno Valentine’s Day Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630720
Kudos: 1





	A Special Night:

*Summary: The fun continues for their five year anniversary on Valentine's Day, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

"You gonna love this, Danno", Commander Steve McGarrett said with a smile, as he leads him blindfolded to their desired spot. The Dark-Haired Man was so sure that his lover was loving the surprise, & this Valentine’s Day ever more, Cause it’s their anniversary. The spot had a special meaning for the both of them, Cause it was where he told the blond that he loved him for the 1st time.

The Loudmouth Detective was very surprised that Steve wanted to go out, & arranged everything for their outing. He was a little bit suspicious, but he learned to trust his guy. Also, He learned to relax, & have fun, & enjoy his life more. His life never got boring, after he met the former seal.

The Shorter Man was feeling calm with the sounds around him. Steve navigated carefully through all the little obstacles. He gets his beloved blind into position, & rips off the blindfold, as he says, “Open your eyes, Danno”, Danny did, & he was in awe, as he took everything in.

“Oh, God, Steve, Baby, This is so beautiful, I can’t believe that you did this all for us, & for me”, Danny said breathlessly. “You deserve it”, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, as he kissed the top of his head. Danny gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I got something for you”, The Blond handed him a wrapped gift, as they sat down at their table. “Thanks, Danno”, as he handed him his gift for Danny. Danny’s gift was a beautiful picture of his daughter, Grace. Which he immediately cherished it, & told him so.

“Thank you, Babe, I absolutely love this gift, & cherish it forever”, Danny told his hunky man. “I am glad, Danno”, He opened it, & got emotional, as he saw it was his father’s watch, & it had been fixed, & repaired. He couldn’t get the words out through his tears, Danny knew though.

“I know, Babe, I know”, They shared a sweet kiss, after he composed himself, & they went on with their evening. Then, They were dancing, Danny said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Babe”. Steve smiled, & said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Baby”, It was the most wonderful Valentine’s Day that they would never forget.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
